Final Fantasy : Suicide Kings
by mierrias
Summary: Nuri Medeiros is a woman with a tragic past. On a whim she meets up with Cloud Strife and the rest of the AVALANCHE crew... Suddenly an attack tells them Sephiroth is alive, but by who? Aeris is alive again by Holy then ...
1. ~*Seki Rey*~

"Final Fantasy * Suicide Kings"  
Chapter One: "~Seki-Ray~"  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from FF7 (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of FF7 IS required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
  
"Hmph." A bored, man's voice echoed throughout the small cavern. Candles lighted up around him, to reveal who he really was. Silver mane of beautiful locks to match slightly with a black outfit. She stood up from his chair and stared deeply into a pool of black water.  
"What's wrong, Sephiroth?"  
He bolted up from his solem thoughts to acknowledge the visitor's presence. "Apsu."  
A tall, yet beautiful woman stood beside him, doning a long black dress that was cut in the middle to expose her stomach. Her hair trailed behind her, as she walked slowly to where the man stood.  
She smiled softly, joining him beside the watery pool of darkness. "What were you thinking just now?" He shook his head at the question. Sighing again, he responded, "Thinking. About THEM."  
"If you keep thinking about those who defeated you, my dear, then you shall never enjoy the new life have brought to you." She flicked a couple of loose strands of hair that hung over her pale shoulder. He shrugged, and she grinned eviliy.  
"Find them. And destroy them." She softly whispered to the pool at her feet. Her mirrored image faded away, leaving the image of a man with a wild mane of spikey blonde hair. He looked confused and angry as a crowd of people gathered around him.  
"It looks like Kalm." Sephiroth said, looking up at Apsu. She didn't take her eyes from the pool as she nodded in response.  
"Sin."  
Over the pool, a woman with blonde hair tied in pigtails appeared. She folded her arms and bowed. "Apsu, how can I serve you, my Queen?" Apsu motioned to the pool's picture of the man.  
"I shall find him." Sin said softly, and disappeared.  
"Does she even know what she's doing?" Sephiroth said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Apsu glared at him for that comment.  
Balling up her hand into a fight fist, she started deeply into the man's eyes. "Do not doubt my judgement, Sephiroth. Sin is my best warrior, and she shall have this man by midnight. I can sense it."   
  
It was loud in the crowded city of Kalm this day. A new handful of jobs had been posted out onto a small board right outside of the local bar. Several interested young men and women crowded around to see what was new. Cloud Strife was one of them. Aggrivated as he all ready was, he hated the feeling of all these strangers crowded up around him and touching him. He had never really been a people person--but this wasn't by choice. Childhood was too blame, wasn't it always? Slicking back one of this golden spikes, he stood on the tips of his toes to see what job he could take before the amatures around him could snatch them up before he could ever have the chance.  
News of job openings in Kalm were always a big event to everyone on the planet, it seemed. Ever since the FF7 warriors came about, everyone and their grandmother wanted to play hero. Nuri Meideiros scoffed at the thought of wanna-be heroes. She sighed and put on her classic mask, painted by her deceased friend Mana Iglesias. As long as she was here, she thought, walking up to the posting board, she might as well not let anyone else see the face she hated so much.  
She walked up to the board and got a few strange glances for wearing a mask. Nuri didn't really care about these people she'd probably never see ever again in her life. All she wanted was money and something to pass the time with. Life was getting way to dull for her as it was, so petty mercenary jobs were all she had to look forward to these days.  
"Excuse me." She said softly. No one must have been able to hear her though, as everyone stayed put in their place. "EX-cuse me..." She said with a bit more force. 'If these people don't move their stupid asses, I'm going to have to MAKE them sooner or later...' she thought.  
It was a lost cause for her, though. No one moved and Nuri started to give up hope. She looked around to first see if she maybe knew anyone in this crowd. 'Nope, no one.' She thought to herself. The crowd pushed up further, and she found herself next to a man with high spikey blonde hair.  
'Who is this masked guy?' The man thought to himself. 'He must think he's pretty high and mighty if he decides to wear a mask to cover his face.' He gave Nuri a quick glare as he thought, but Nuri didn't notice. _She_was too busy staring at his hair. 'Whoa. I swear, people are pretty creepy these days.' Nuri thought. Looking down further, since there was nothing else to do but stare at other people, she saw the radiating face of an angel. She silently gasped to herself, taking in the sight of this beautiful creature.  
'Sweet Dios...' She thought, not wanting to take her eyes off of the stranger. A hit in the head from behind made her regain consciousness to the outside world, and walk up further to the work posts.  
  
Sin sighed, she hated looking for people. She was glad she got to do something, though, sitting around in tha huge black castle was getting too boring for her. Looking around in Kalm, she spotted the man from the pool of black water her master had appointed her to capture. She grinned evily and raced over to him.  
"HEY. PEOPLE." She cried to the huge mass around him. "GO AWAY. BLONDE FREAK, YOU STAY."  
The people didn't move to her warnings; They just sighed and keep trying to look at the posts. Sin frowned, "DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!" She gathered up a huge mass of black engergy in her palms and launched it at the crowd. "DARK MOON THERAPY KISS!"  
A large amount of people were hit, while the makeshift heroes ran off, terrified. Nuri stayed where she was and looked up at the girl who had launched the attack.  
"SIN?!" Nuri cried. The blonde angel looked at Nuri surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Sin looked down from her hovering position and smiled. Landing softly on the ground, she looked at Nuri with a critical eye. "Well well, if it isn't pitiful Nuri Meideiros. I haven't seen you since the old GARDEN days." Sin gazed over at the post boards and evily smiled, "No one wanted you then, so what makes you think people will want your help now?"  
Nuri scoffed off the remark and folded her arms. "What are you doing here?"  
"This doesn't concern you, idiot." Sin replied, "I'm to get this blonde freak." She pointed to him.  
"Who sent you?" The man replied. Nuri looked over at him and smiled from under her mask. 'So', she thought, 'He has a voice. My angel has a voice...'  
"Your old buddy, I hear. Remember the name...Sephiroth?" Sin smiled.  
"Wha wha wha...? We killed him!" He cried.  
Sin looked at her nails, bored. "Well, he's alive now. Thank Queen Apsu."  
"Hmph." Nuri smirked, "Working for the bad guys now, huh?"  
"Better than working for some stupid corporation like Shin-Ra, or some lame ass group like Avalanche. Hey aren't you the leader?" Sin laughed, pointing to the blonde man.  
"Shut up!" he cried.  
"What are you doing now, Nuri? Last I heard you got kicked outta GARDEN, lost your best friend and ...what, now you're looking for doofus jobs in Kalm? Too bad you couldn't be like me and hold it all steady. I have a large sum amount of money, power like you could never imagine because of your primal brain, and also..." She smiled and closed her eyes, "A family."  
Nuri bull rushed Sin, knocking her to the ground. "You're such a BITCH!" Nuri cried, punching Sin in the face a few times, "You ALWAYS were, always WILL be..."  
Sin knocked Nuri off of her with a simple kick. "Why don't you mind your own business and let me do my job?!" She cried, about to throw a blast towards Nuri.  
"I'm not letting you--with your inane insults, you not only insulted me, you've insulted every single hard working, honest person here in Kalm--not just in Kalm mind you, but on this entire EARTH!" Nuri cried, pulling her slashers from inside her coat.  
Sin grinned and balled up her energy-filled fists, "Still using that old chivalry thing, eh? Back in school..."  
"WE'RE NOT STILL AT GARDEN!" Nuri cried, launching her slashers towards Sin. Sin manuvered out of the way, and launched her Therapy Kiss towards the girl. Nuri barely missed getting hit.  
"For crissakes, why won't you just die?!" Sin yelled, about to launch another energy spell. Nuri caught her rebounding slashers. "Huhn....?"  
Sin fell to her knees, feeling her right side filling with blood. "You...you..."  
"I got better." Nuri said softly.  
"I'll get you, Meideiros..." Sin said, disappearing into her void. "I'll get you back...you can't protect that guy forever..."  
Nuri turned around to face the blonde stranger. "Are you okay? You weren't hurt or anything, huh?"  
He shook his head. "I'm fine. Is Sephiroth and a lady named... Apsu, trying to capture me now?" Nuri shrugged.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry, I really don't know." Nuri scratched her head.  
"I guess I should thank you." He said, extending a hand. "My name is Cloud Strife."  
"Nuri Meideiros." She replied, shaking his hand. She blushed from his grip. And he was really good looking too. Damn.  
  
Sin sighed, leaning up against the castle wall. Her wound hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to tell Apsu she failed. "Damn you Nuri Meideiros, for interfering. Damn you..." She whispered, as her thoughts slowly faded out to black.  
  
"Cloud. Cloud Strife." Nuri whispered to herself. She laid in her rented room, thinking about the man. "I helped interfere with the kidnapping of Cloud Strife." She smiled and turned over on her back, "Cloud Strife's abduction was stopped by me. ME."  
Daylight wasn't too far off, and she hadn't been able to get one ounce of sleep because of Cloud on her mind. As soon as dawn hit, the city of Kalm because it's usual self--full of noise and people. Nuri looked out her window to see Cloud and another girl. She had long, brown hair tied at the end with a red ring, a tank top, and a short brown mini-skirt.  
"Who the HELL is that?!" Nuri cried to herself. She ran down the inn's stairs and made up a lame plan to go and check the posts again so she could spy on Cloud and this female. Nuri though, had forgotten to put on her mask.  
"Hey Tifa." Cloud said with a small smile. "I told you I'd be back at Avalanche as soon as possible. You didn't have to follow me. I'll be safe."  
Tifa shrugged, "I just get worried. Sorry." She giggled, "I know I shouldn't be, you practially saved the Earth all by yourself." She dug her toes into the dirt. "And Aerith was making me go insane...clean this, do that, that girl...ever since she was revived by Holy..."  
Cloud looked up and saw someone familiar. 'Is that the girl from yesterday?' He thought to himself.   
"Who ya lookin at, Cloud-kun?" Tifa smiled, lookin around. "Did you....find someone here all ready?"  
Her voice broke through his thoughts, "Huh? Sorry. Hey I'll be back as soon as I can though, all right? Just tell everyone I'm safe." He said. He didn't mean to sound like he wanted her to just leave him alone. Cloud knew how much of a worry-wart Tifa could be sometimes.   
"Okay...I'll go. Bye Cloud. See you soon, I better!" She giggled and ran off out of the town.  
Watching her go, he thought about why he was in Kalm in the first place. To find money to help finance Avalanche. Ever since Sephiroth was gone, they hadn't gotten much money and were quickly going poor. He shrugged, trying to just relax, and walked up to the post boards once again.  
Nuri was confused about what was going on. She couldn't help but think that brunette headed girl was Cloud's girlfriend. She sighed, "Why do all the cute ones have girlfriends?" She whispered to herself.  
"Hey."  
"Huh?" She looked up, "Oh...uhm...hey."  
"Were you asking a rhetorical question just now?" He asked her. She shrugged and played it off.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked.  
"You look different today." He pointed to his face, "You're not wearing your mask."  
"WHAT?!" She cried to herself. "Don't look, don't look!" He smiled.  
"Too late." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"NERGAL!!!" Sin cried within the castle. "Come help me real quick."  
A woman with firey red hair appeared from the darkness. She had her hands on her hips and looked very annoyed. "What do you want, Sin?"  
"Come assist me in taking down this evil female and capturing this man." Sin replied.  
"Don't you all ready have too many problems for me to get wrapped up in them?" Nergal sighed, unamused.  
"Just come. You'll be rewarded, okay?" Sin said, with much more force in her voice this time. Nergal sighed and nodded.  
"Just lead the way."  
  
end chapter one  
---  
nuri's note: chapter two will be uploaded soon, so check it out!!! 


	2. Tomorrow

"Final Fantasy * Suicide Kings"  
Chapter Two: "Tomorrow"  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from FF7 (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of FF7 IS required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
  
BTW, I guessed there were more towns built after the events of FF7 : D  
{End Note.}  
  
  
Nuri Medeiros was back the jobs board, waiting. The sun felt horrible today, and it Kalm's location didn't help. There were no trees to shade anything... The other job-seekers were feeling the intense heat almost as much as Nuri was...  
"Aren't you rich?" One man cried to another.  
"Why do you need the job?!" A woman shouted.  
"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and keep this line moving?!" A teenager shouted.  
"You wanna make me?!" An old man yelled in reply.  
Nuri sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked down the stairs, and Cloud, also waiting, surprisingly follwed her. "What's your problem?" He confronted her.  
"They're up there squabbling like babies. I hate it." She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. She smoothed down her leather jacket. She noticed a small announcement beside her foot... it must have fallen down from all the commotion... 'Chocobo Ranch for sale - See Chocobo Billy, 2 hours from Kalm Southeast'. She placed it into her pocket.  
"Yeah." He nodded, breaking her thoughts.  
"You feel the same way about those people?" She looked up at him, with a small smile.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey."   
"Yeah?"  
"Stop saying yeah all the time." Nuri replied.  
"Ok." he nodded, looking up at the job posts.  
"You should go, if you really need the money, hero." She said softly, sitting upon a wooden gate.  
"Who says I need the money?!" He said, annoyed.  
"Just a thought, no need to get angry. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need the money, right? Right." Nuri looked back at him and pulled back some loose strands of hair from her face.  
"..." He didn't respond, and Nuri sighed, shaking her head.  
"RIGHT."  
"Hmn?" Nuri looked at Cloud. He looked at her, wondering if she had said anything too.  
"RIGHT, DAMN IT!" A firm hand grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her backwards off the gate onto the ground. She shakily got up, but a foot kept her on the ground.  
"Sin!" Nuri cried, looking up at the face above her.  
"Right." Sin smiled evily. "Nergal. Capture him. Sephiroth will be pleased..."  
"Right." Nergal smiled. Cloud backed away from her grip.  
"He's back?!!" he cried, pulling his ultima sword from off his back.  
"How can a wimp like you wield that thing?" Nergal frowned. "Oh well. When I capture you, I'll take that sword of your's, too."  
"Don't you dare touch him." Nuri warned. She pulled Sin's foot from her chest and knocked her onto the ground. Nergal laughed at the challenge.  
"She's patheic and weak too. How refreshing. A FIGHT!" Nergal laughed. Sin pushed her friend aside. "Nani?"  
"No. She's mine. Take him." Sin smiled.  
"Nuri...?" Cloud whispered, looking at her. She shook her head and looked at him. "Why are you doing this? Are you insane?"  
"Sin, c'mon! FIGHT ME!" Nuri cried. Sin smiled and started to build up a massive amount of energy in her right hand. Before Nuri could react, it sliced her shoulder.  
"It's not nice to hit other ladies!" A flash flew by Nuri, knocking Sin to the ground. Nergal watched, dumbfounded.   
"What was that?!" Cloud cried, looking around.  
His blue mako filled eyes focuses on a blonde man in a blue jacket. He had goggles around his forehead and weird, blonde hair...  
"Are you okay, miss?" The stranger smiled brightly at Nuri.  
"Are you an absolute MORON?!" Nuri cried.  
"Mm..." he put a finger to his lips. "Not that I know of." He started laughing, "Momma didn't raise no fools."  
"Cid?!" Cloud cried. He ran to the man, but found him to be a much younger man... around his age probably...?  
"Cid? Is that what you call all men you don't know, miss?" He said to Cloud, smiling. Cloud didn't like the glint in this man's eyes and looked away with a sneer.  
" 'Miss' ?" Cloud gritted his teeth.  
"Potekyon!" Nuri shouted, interrupting the boys. Nuri's body filled with bright pink colored energy, circulating in a cylinder around her. The energy transferred up into the air until it hit a high point in the sky, sparkling off in all directions. The energy then transferred into comets, hitting the Sin and Nergal at a fast speed.  
"Argh! I hate that attack of your's!" Sin spat. "Nergal! Stop standing there and help me! We made a deal, remember! I own your skinny ass until they're all MINE for the killing!"   
"But that hurt!" Nergal spat back. "I want to go home!"  
"Twit!" Sin sneered. "Nuri! This isn't over yet! Nergal, do it!"  
Nergal nodded, throwing a last attack before she and Sin left, "Dark Mars Fire Ignite Fire Soul!" The attack hit the blonde newcomer.  
"Dude!" Nuri cried. She took off her jacket and started hitting him until the fire was out.   
He looked up at her, surprised. "Hey... you saved me."  
Nuri looked around to see if Cloud was still there... He was, and watching carefully. Nuri kicked the blonde newcomer, "Yeah! Well, no thanks to you! Why'd you interfere?"  
"Because you looked liked you needed help. Say 'thank you' at least!" He folded his arms and looked away. Nuri shook her head. "Oh, I'm Tobias, by the way. Tobias Carollston." He put out his hand to be shaken. She accepted it, hesitating at first.  
"Nuri Medeiros." She nodded. She took a step back, waiting for Cloud to introduce himself.  
"Hey! You're... Cloud, right? I saw you in the papers awhile back." Tobias smiled. Cloud nodded, as he always did whenever people recognized him. "Man... you and some fine woman saved the world."  
"Fine woman? You mean Tifa?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah... the bar owner chick, right? Damn, she's fine. Could use some more clothes though, unless she likes men to think those kind of thoughts about her..." Tobias rambled on.  
"Hey now. Don't talk trash like that about her." Cloud fronted.  
"Sorry," Tobias smiled, "Why you hatin? She your woman or somethin?"  
"Gods!" Nuri interrupted, "You are SUCH a ... a... MAN!" She stormed off angrily.  
"Well, anyway." Tobias shrugged.  
"She ain't my woman." Cloud replied to Tobias's earlier comment. "She's just a friend."  
"Burn..." Tobias smirked, "I bet she'd be hurt if she heard you say such a thing."  
Cloud sighed, holding his head, "Whatever..."  
  
Nuri walked straight into a Chocobo Rental on the outskirt of Kalm.   
"Hi miss!" An old man energetically said to her, "Can I help you in finding yourself a fine bred Chocobo? We have plenty to choose from! Old, young, weak, old, young, old... weak.. uh... Miss?"  
"I'll take this one." She pointed to a yellow chocobo in the stable. He shook his head.  
"Fine choice! His name is Marsden... that'll be 1500 Gil, miss." The old man said. She paid him and led out Marsden to the road. "Thank you!" He shouted to her, "Have a nice day!"  
She took the chocobo and tied him to a fence as she scanned the area for any sign of Cloud.   
'I wonder...' She thought, 'How he feels about what.. I'm doing for him. I don't mean to intrude, but... I have to get Sin back. I just have to... she's done too much... to me.'  
"Nuri?" A familiar voice said softly. It was Cloud. He seemed slightly annoyed, yet relieved for some reason. Marsden warked and started pecking at the ground.  
"Cloud... where are you and Tifa stayng?" Nuri said slowly. She still wasn't sure about Cloud's relationship with the 'fine woman' as the womanizing anti-feminist Tobias put it.  
"It's not just us, okay? We're not fucking each other's brains out or anything!" He snapped.  
"Sorry... I didn't know. I didn't mean to imply that." She stared at her boots for a moment.  
"Nuri..." He felt bad for snapping at her. It's not like she could have known.  
"Listen, I just wanted to tell you, you and her have a safe place to stay." She gave him the flyer. "Sin and her friends will be looking for you." He took it and scanned it over.   
"I've been here before. Business there is really slow. Once you see someone you never see them again." Cloud thought outloud.   
"If you want, you can take this chocobo there. It'll be easier for you." Nuri untied the reigns from the fence and gave it to him.   
"Why are you doing all this for me?" He said softly.  
"It doesn't matter." She said softly, in reply.   
"What's your connection? I know you must have one." He urged, "You can't be all that shrouded in mystery. Nuri, just tell me."  
"Just go, Cloud... please. Okay? I'm going to stay here tonite to see if Sin--"  
"Sin! That's it. Your rival!"  
"Stop analyzing everything!" Nuri snapped, "Jesus, just ... whatever. I'm trying to be nice, call it something to thank you for saving the world last year!"  
They stood there, in silence for awhile... staring at their boots.  
"I'll come and see you tomorrow to see if everything's okay." She said softly.  
"Okay." She walked off before he could say anything more. He rode on the chocobo out of Kalm.  
  
Nuri walked back to the bulletin boards, seeing the crowd died down a bit.   
"Hey, Nuri, right? Of course!" It was Tobias standing behind her. ugh.  
"Hey... uhm..." She remembered, "Tobias."  
"Hey, you probably hate me, don't you?" He teased. She didn't answer. "Pretty lady."  
"Why are you here anyway?" Nuri asked, raising her eyesbrow.   
"I was looking for work. Just like you." He smiled.  
"You're not 'just like me'." Nuri scowled. He wrapped his arms around her at her shoulders and bounced around on his heels.   
"Listen, seeing as though we're perfect for one another, I think we should work together." He said happily. "I'm a good fighter. You're a good fighter."  
" 'And it's all about the he said she said bullshit '?" Nuri smirked.  
"Aw, c'mon." Tobias said, "What do you have to lose? I'll help you fight those women."  
"What's in it for you?" Nuri questioned.  
"I get to spend time with you! DUH."  
Nuri removed his arm then turned around to face him. "You have to fight me first."  
"Hey, I don't wanna hurt you." he joked.  
"Sorry, but I feel differently about that." Nuri smiled, "Hand to hand."  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He stiffled a laugh.  
Nuri took the first swing at his face, but Tobias evaded and counterattacked, punching her in the stomach. She took a step back to catch her breath.  
"Sorry, babe!" He took a step forward to see if she was okay, but she gave him a swift roundhouse kick in the chest. He stumbled back into the rail beside the stairs. He ran towards her, but she threw a right cross-- and missed. He rammed into her with his shoulder into the bulletin board.   
"Ahh--!" She collided with it, and it fell behind her. A piece of it cut her arm. A crowd was beginning to form.  
"Maybe I'll take it a bit lighter on you..." Tobias smirked.  
"Bastard..." She sighed, catching her breath and holding her wound. She was losing...  
She started up, launching a kick to his chest. He evaded it, but she caught herself and swept his feet from under him. He fell to the wooden planks hard. With a sly smile, he pulled her feet from under her. She started kicking at his face until he let go.  
Nuri stood up, holding her arm. "I hate you."   
He smiled as he stood up, and bandaged her arm. "I guess that means I get to come along."  
She made a 'Yeah-you-can-come-along-but-I-still-hate-you-and-one-day-I'm-going-to-beat-your-ass' sigh as he finished wrapping her arm.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this."  
"I've had worse." She replied.  
"So, where to, oh, leader of mine?" Tobias chuckled.  
"It's getting late so we should find an inn to stay at." Nuri said.  
"You work fast!" He said, excitedly. "Okay, but it has to big bed."  
"You're such a pervert." Nuri lowered her eyes.   
"Pretty lady." Tobias chimed again.  
"I'm going to sleep. We leave at dawn. If you're not here by then, I'll leave you." Nuri walked to the inn, leaving Tobias standing there.  
"Hey!" A random passerby shouted. "Who broke the damn board?!"  
Tobias inched away, not far behind Nuri.  
  
Apsu scowled at Sin and Nergal. "Sin, I thought you were going to take care of him."  
"I want to crush him, immediately!" Sephiroth commanded. Nergal flinched.  
"Sephiroth!" Apsu hissed, "You are not allowed to command my warriors in such a manner."  
"My apologies... Aspu..." he sighed.  
"My lord," Sin bowed, "I deeply apologize for my last two failures. I shall attempt--"  
"No." Apsu stopped her. "I shall send Nabu and Marduk this time. You must rest, my most reliable warrior. Nergal, return to your quarters as well."  
"My lord." Sin and Nergal bowed, then walked out of the throne room.  
"Is she alive?" Sephiroth questioned. Apsu raised an eyebrow. "The Cetra."  
"Yes. Holy ressurected her as I ressurected you." Apsu answered.  
"But... why?" Sephiroth walked to the window.  
"For you to live again, there had to be balance." Apsu sat down in her royal throne. She rested her head on her hand.   
"But I am an Ancient!" Sephiroth retorted. "I AM the balance!"  
"You are NOT." Apsu silenced him. "The Cetra of the name Aeris is the ultimate good while you, Sephiroth, are the lowly ultimate evil of the world one year ago. You can only make your status higher by killing those who defeated you."  
"Cloud..." Sephirtoh clenched his fist.  
  
Cloud returned to Marietta Inn where he and his friends were staying.   
"Cloud!" Aeris said happily as he walked in. "How was job hunting? I would have come with Tifa to see you, but she wouldn't let me. I made 100 gil selling flowers today! Isn't that great?"  
"That's great, Aeris." Cloud gave a weak smile, sitting down on one of the beds. "Everyone, we have to talk, right now."  
"Cl-LOUD!" Yuffie whined. "I'm kicking Tifa's ass at this game! Can't it wait?"  
"No." Cloud said.   
"This must be serious." Vincent stood beside the window with Barret and Red XIII. Cid looked up from his bed. Cait Seth bounced to a nearby spot onto the bed.  
"Sephiroth is... alive." Cloud said. Everyone gasped, not believing it.  
"No..." Aeris gasped, holding her stomach... "No... it's not fair..." Tears fell from her eyes. "It's all my fault!"  
"No, Aeris!" Tifa said, "It's not your fault! Cloud, are you sure about this?"  
"At Kalm, he had these Henchwomen try to capture me. But... they weren't successful."He sighed. "He's going to come back for all of us."  
"Throwed!" Yuffie shouted angrily.  
"We're all going to move into this farm." He handed the announcement of the Chocobo Ranch to Aeris. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible, so get yout things ready."  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Cloud?" Vincent asked.  
"We can't let Sephiroth take out his revenge on us." Cloud replied, grabbing his duffel bag.  
"This must be related to why I'm alive again." Aeris said softly.  
"Don't sweat it, Aeris." Barret reassured her. "We'll all try not to make the same mistakes again."  
"Again..." Red XIII said softly. Vincent nodded slowly.  
"Let's get ready to go at noon tomorrow." Cloud said.   
  
---===---  
  
Tobias was all ready waiting with a chocobo as Nuri walked to the former locale of the jobs board. He looked up at her with a smile.  
"Pretty lady." He chimed, "Let's go."  
"One chocobo?" Nuri sweatdropped.   
"With you in front!" He smiled, seemingly glowing.  
"You're so...!" She stopped, "...Oh! I can't even think of any insults for you anymore!"  
"Pretty lady!" He got onto the chocobo and reluctantly, she did also. He happily put his arms around her stomach tightly.   
"Don't get too comfortable, okay?" She warned him.  
"Ok..." He moped.  
  
Time passed quickly as the two made their way to the Chocobo Ranch.  
"Hey! Look! Nuri, look!" Tobias screamed happily, "It's that fine woman!"  
"I'm only pretty..." She said softly, moping.  
"Damn, she looks good." He smiled. Nuri elbowed him in the stomach. "But, hey! Too bad I don't have a chance with her! Ow..."   
"Nuri!" Cloud waved. "Hey!"  
"Cloud." She waved back to him.  
"Cloud, who are they?" Aeris whispered.  
"Friends." He smiled.   
They all stopped to get acquainted with one another.  
"...But we're on our way there now." Cloud explained to Nuri.  
"Okay. Tobias and I will join you then, if that's okay." Nuri smiled.   
"It's fine." Cloud smiled in return.   
Aeris and Tifa watched. "Who IS that?" Aeris whispered.  
"I don't know... Cloud...?" Tifa whispered.  
"Nuri... the sky." Tobias interrupted them. The sky started to darken and clouds formed.  
"DARK SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
Thunder started to storm down, and everyone attempted to get out of the way...  
"They're back!" Nuri cried. "Tobias, get ready!"  
"I'm all over it!" Tobias replied, standing next to her.  
The thunder started to storm down harder, breaking the Earth. A huge chasm started to form, getting deeper and deeper at each strike of lighting and pound of thunder.  
"It's so deep!" Tifa stood back. "And... huge!"  
"Aa--" Tobias started.  
"This is no time for your sexual innuendoes, Tobias." Nuri warned.  
"DARK MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"   
A deep mist started forming around them...  
"Cloud! Are you okay?" Nuri cried.  
"We're okay!" He cried in reply.  
"Hm... the spikey one is Cloud." A female voice said.  
"Interesting. We'll have some fun with them ... before they all die." Another replied.  
"Damn it..." Nuri shivered. "We're helpless in this mist. Like sitting ducks..."  
"It's okay, Nuri. We're going to make it." Tobias reassured her.  
"TEMPEST!" The entire area was covered in ice, and high amounts of wind.  
"Shit--!" Nuri stuttered, losing her footing. She feel back into the chasm...  
"Nuri!!!" Tobias screamed. "Nuri! Nuriiiii--!!!"  
"What?!" Cloud cried. "No!"  
"Come here to your makers..." A voice taunted in Cloud's direction.  
"You...!" Cloud gritted his teeth. He pulled off his sword and started attempting to cast a fire spell.  
"DARK JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!" The spell hit Cloud hard, sending him into the chasm as well.  
"Cloud!" Aeris and Tifa shouted.  
"We have to get past this mist!" Red XIII cried.  
"What are we going to do?!" Yuffie screamed at him.  
"Cyclone Force!" Tobias cried. He swung his sword forward, creating a huge cyclone of air. It took care of the mist so they all could see who they were dealing with...  
"We are the Opposito Senshi!" The two women cried.  
"I'll kill you for what you did to Nuri!" Tobias tightened the grip on his sword.  
"Same here for Cloud!" Cid shouted. Everyone agreed and got into their battle positions.  
"This will be interesting." The blue haired female smirked.  
"Highly." The brunnette smiled.  
  
  
end chapter two  
  
To Be Continued  
---  
nuri's note: How come no one read this fic, like, ever? O.o Is it THAT bad or does no one like the idea of the FF7 charas being protected? Must they all die?! Augh! *throws fists in the air* 


	3. Underground

"Final Fantasy * Suicide Kings"  
Chapter Three: "Fear and Loathing"  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from FF7 (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of FF7 IS required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
BTW, I guessed there were more towns built after the events of FF7 : D This fanfic takes place 1 year after the game. I'm very "iffy" if I will choose to post the next chapter on Fanfiction.net. I'm getting the hint from the reviews people don't want to read this.  
{End Note.}  
  
  
"Nuri..."  
{Ugh... that voice.... it seems so familiar for some reason...}  
"Nuri, please, you have to wake up!"  
{Wake up? Give up the chance to be with--}  
"Nuri! Nuri! They need you!"  
{But can't I just be with you? No one needs me here.}  
"It's not time yet!"  
{It's not worth it... if I wake up. I have nothing to live for.}  
"You get up right now... or I'll never speak to you ever again!"  
{But... you're DEAD for crissakes!}  
"I'm living impared. Hmph. Please get up, Nuri. Don't let it end like this."   
{Okay... but just this once, I'll get up.}  
Nuri slowly opened her eyes, hearing a loud 'thump' nearby. She stammered to get up, and looked around. It was hard to see anything... there was just so much snow and so much wind all at the same time. Nuri started walking forward...  
"Cloud!" She cried, running to him. He was cold and wounded... "Cloud, wake up! If you don't wake up, you'll die! And if you die I'll be mad!"  
He didn't budge and was cold... She sighed and tried dragging his body along until she found somewhere to build a fire. After almost half an hour of being exposed of the raging winds, she found a deep cave within the snow. She found some rocks in the cave and made a small ring of them. Unfortunately there was nothing in the cave that would keep a fire going, so she (reluctantly) used her socks. With a fire materia she found on Cloud's sword, she was able to keep a large fire going.  
"He's still freezing." She whispered softly. "But living... barely. There's got to be something on me that will heal him..." She opened her side pouch and found only a few offensive materia, no healing. Cloud didn't have any on him either! "One of those girls he was with must have been a magic user. Damn you, you stupid spikey headed pimp..."  
She took off her jacket. True, _she_ would be freezing to death, but it was better than letting the savior of the planet die. Nuri gently wrapped it around him and hopped up, rubbing her exposed arms.  
"He's so ... amazing..." She blushed, looking at his face. He looked too perfect asleep like this. "I could kiss him now. He'd never know..." She flinched and stood up. "Stupid! Don't think that! Unconscious Cloud, I'll be right back." She started walking out of the cave, metally reminded herself. "Gotta find this guy something healing...  
  
"He'll be okay!" Aeris reassured Tifa. Tobias gritted his teeth as the two evils in front of him continued to laugh in his face... They didn't care at all what happened to Nuri and Cloud!  
"You ...bitches!" Tobias shouted. "How dare you take her-- and him away from me-- US!"  
"How dare you!" Nabu hissed.  
"EXcuse ME?!" Tobias sneered, "How dare YOU! You don't know what you've just put onto yourself, missy. I'll kick your ass so hard you'll feel it for the rest of your unnatural life!"  
"I can't take it anymore!" Tifa cried, "Dolphin Blow!" She threw her Limit Break towards Nabu. Nabu sneered, raising her hand, and turned the water attack to ice, blasting it back at it's owner.  
"Healing Wind!" Aeris cried, healing the wounded fighter.  
The attacks ensued on Nabu and Marduk, only to be thrown back onto the AVALANCHE heroes. Tobias didn't fight back, only thought about what they should do next...  
'Nuri... what would you do? You'd fight them alone...' He realized, 'If only I had someone ... unwounded to help me.' He thought.   
  
"..." Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Everything felt like a huge blur, but he felt warm... which was good. His eyes started to focus. 'What happened?' He groggily thought, sitting up. He looked down, seeing a warm, black leather jacket wrapped around him.  
"Nuri...?" He looked around.  
Nuri stumbled back into the small cave and collapsed onto the hard ground.  
"Hey!" Cloud cried, barely managing to catch her before her head hit a jagged rock. "Are you awake? HEY!" Cloud cried again, panicing.  
He sighed and laid the shivering girl down onto the ground beside the fire. He wrapped her up into the blankets as best as he could so that she wouldn't freeze to death.  
"This isn't working," He sighed hopelessly, "I've got to get her warmer..." He held her cold body to himself. It felt strange holding someone--he had never really done it before--except for Zack, of course. He felt her shift around, and he held her tighter, so almost her face were pressed deeply into his chest. She was starting to get warmer, but not much. He made her head rest beneath her's.  
"Gnn.." She sighed, waking up, slowly.  
"Are you awake?" He asked hoarsly. He moved his shoulders and held her tigher. She sighed.  
"Yah...uhm...how are...you feeling?" Nuri whispered.  
"I feel better, but are you feeling okay?" He asked repeatedly.  
"I feel warmer than before. Can I just stay like this, for a while more?" She asked, just starting to get more comfortable.  
"Yeah." He whispered, and started to feel sleepy. He could feel her light breaths of air on his neck. Looking down, he saw she was all ready asleep again, but with a high fever. He put his arm over her and held her cold, lylac colored hair between his fingers and prayed to Holy that she would get better by the next day.  
  
When Nuri woke up the next day, Cloud was still asleep on top of her basically, trying to keep her warm. Her head hurt really badly and she was still freezing, then getting really hot, then cold again. She assumed she was having hot and cold flashes since she was sick from probably either the flu or a bad cold.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when he started coughing and shifting around in his sleep. He remembered quickly that he was holding someone in his arms.  
"Hey, you're awake." He said, in his groggy awakening.  
"Yah." Nuri whispered. He got up for a second to restart the fire. Nuri noticed he was still wearing her jacket. She smiled softly, but she was too congested to be estatic about him doning her coat. It became warm again in the small cave, and Cloud layed back down with her between the sheets. He held her closely again, unconciously, and buried his head beneath her's. He was unusually tired, probably from the non-stop traveling he had been doing. Nuri knew that they had to get out of the cave--or face a freezing death.  
"Hey...what's happening?" Cloud said, looking up with clouded eyes. "All I've known is you and I in this cave..."  
"The Opposito Senshi." She whispered.  
"I... remember." He replied. All though I wish I didn't." He smiled softly. She did also.  
"Cloud, we have to get out of here." Nuri said, her eyes showing a hint of fear. He nodded and turned his head to look outside.  
"Damn...it's really bad outside. Like a snowstorm or somethin." he said, annoyed. "We need food. Do you have anything, Nuri?"  
"Enough for about half a day." She sighed. "Cloud, I really don't feel good." She admitted. He nodded sadly.  
"You took care of me when I was sick that time. I'll make sure you're okay..." He smiled, with his words full of hope. "I don't feel well either. We'll probably have to stay here until we're well enough to fend for ourselves." He stopped talking for a moment, as he realized how much he really WAS jabbering on.   
"Cloud?"  
He shook out of his daydream and smiled at her. "Hey, try to just sleep. I'll make something for us to eat, okay? I'll wake you up when it's ready." She nodded slowly and closed her eyes, drifting off into the world of glorious sleep.  
  
end chapter three  
  
---  
nuri's note: I know this Part is a little short, but I'm getting the feeling no one really digs this story (the reviews I have are bad . sans one from a friend... ) So this will be the last one I post on Fanfiction.net ... There are some mean people here! *cries* Mean criticism makes you feel crummy, hell, any criticism makes you feel crummy! 


End file.
